The invention relates to fishing accessories, and more particularly, to a combination fishing accessory device including a line clipper, flashlight, hook sharpener and tape measure for attachment to a fishing rod making it easier and faster for the angler to clip lines, change rigs, sharpen hooks, shine light in the dark and measure fish.
Fishing is one of the oldest pastimes pursued by man. A fishing rod and associated gear such as hooks, sinkers, and lures are essential items used by most fishermen. Other items such as flashlights, hook sharpeners, and measuring tapes are frequently used. These items are generally stowed away in a tackle box which must be accessed whenever a fisherman wishes to change rigs, illuminate an area, or measure a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,393 to Gordon discloses an attachment for a fishing pole comprised of a piston and cylinder used to cut lines and sharpen fishhooks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,140 to Mears discloses a fishermen's line cutter device comprised of a plastic body having an integral razor blade, attached to a fishing pole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,744 to Allsop discloses a multipurpose fishing tool.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.